


Green Eggs and Option Trades

by supyonamesjosh



Category: Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supyonamesjosh/pseuds/supyonamesjosh
Summary: Sam expounds on the glorious virtues of option trading which has allowed him to create vast wealth for him and his community.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Green Eggs and Option Trades

_ Sam walks into the room wearing a new glitzy diamond ring. His dining partner is astounded at his new display of wealth. _

Sam great wealth you have displayed! 

I promise our friendship will not be frayed.

Where comes this money you have made?

My secret to wealth will be conveyed. 

I made it through the options trade.

Sam I admit, I am dismayed.

I will have to remit as you soiréed 

This mutual fund is all I trade.

That mutual fund? That mutual fund!

That mutual fund is a fund I shunned.

The options trade! The options trade!

See the money I have made!

The options trade?

Can you trade them if you're new?

Can you trade them playing kazoo?

You can trade them if you’re new!

You can trade them playing kazoo!

You can join the options trade!

Then see the money you have made!

Can you trade them if you’re mean?

Can you trade them from quarantine?

You can trade them if you’re mean!

You can trade them from quarantine!

You can trade them if you’re new!

You can trade them playing kazoo!

You can join the options trade!

Then see the money you have made!

Can you trade them in your yard?

Can you trade them on Vanguard?

You can trade them in your yard!

You can trade them on Vanguard!

You can trade them if you’re mean!

You can trade them from quarantine!

You can trade them if you’re new!

You can trade them playing kazoo!

You can join the options trade!

Then see the money you have made!

Can you trade them with advisement?!

Can you trade them with no chastisement?!?

With advisement, with no chastisement.

In your yard and on Vanguard.

If you're mean and in quarantine.

While you're new and playing kazoo.

You too can join the options trade!

Then see the money you have made!

  
  



End file.
